


Breakfast In Bed Almost

by Our_Marvel_Universe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Marvel_Universe/pseuds/Our_Marvel_Universe
Summary: Quick little drabble all about a morning off with our boy. I use no physical descriptors  or pronouns with my character so you should (hopefully) have no trouble picturing yourself in this scenario with our sweet baby Steve. Feel free to comment if you enjoy it! <3*also slight illusion to past smut but nothing to crazy*
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Breakfast In Bed Almost

You tiptoe entering the kitchen quietly yawning while stretching your arms above your head. You are surprised by the time on the clock, knowing it’s unusual for Steve to sleep this late. Whether it’s the serum or a result of all the trauma he’s experienced, or a combination of both - Steve doesn’t sleep much and usually rises with the sun. Wanting to take advantage and give your boyfriend something nice to wake up to, you decide to cook him some breakfast. Double checking the door to the bedroom is closed. You inspect the kitchen and see what you can whip up for the two of you. 

Moving around your kitchen you collect everything you’ll need. Bread, eggs, milk, vanilla and a sprinkle of cinnamon. You get started on mixing the ingredients for your french toast. Cooking up the breakfast wearing one of your Steve’s shirts and some pajama shorts you think back to the night before. You’re a little achy, but in all the best ways as you reflect on your long night with your super soldier boyfriend. A nice dinner out; last night was Steve’s pick - a cute little farm to table place, it might be one of your new go to spots the food was absolutely delicious. After the two of you came back stumbling through the door. Desperately needing one another it took you awhile to actually make it into the bedroom. You chuckle to yourself as you run your fingers gently across your lips where the ghost of his touch still lingers. Shaking your head and coming back to the present moment focusing on the task at hand. 

Steve was always excited to try new styles of food, between his insane metabolism and his general interest, it was a wonder he ever took a break from eating. You both loved trying new places, traveling all over the 5 boroughs to find the best dishes. More than anything Steve loved your cooking. The first time you made him one of your secret family recipes he was blown away. He was already enamored by everything about you but tasting your creations and even more so watching you work your magic in the kitchen it was without a doubt his new favorite hobby. 

Cooking was commonplace in your family growing up. Everything was made from scratch especially on holidays. Of course you love eating out and even more so ordering in. But you adored being in a kitchen. Some of your favorite childhood memories are cooking in the kitchen with various members of your family. Now Steve was your go to cooking partner and even if he was still a novice in more ways than one in the kitchen you loved that it was something the two of you shared. Finding a recipe, browsing the aisles of the store looking for ingredients. Or trying to whip something else just the two of you, no recipes, just combining flavors and ingredients you hope will work - and they usually did. You loved the intimacy of it being close, brushing past one another. Wrapping your arms around him while he stirs. Quick pecks between chops. Dancing around the kitchen to whatever music you have on while waiting for the timer to go off. When you and he are in the kitchen. It feels safe, content. It feels like home.

You went without music because you didn’t want it to wake Steve, but still you start swaying your hips back and forth to an unheard melody. Lost in a trance you neglect to hear the door open or his soft footfalls as he makes his way toward you. Steve breaks out into a grin as soon as his eyes land on you - swaying back and forth in one of his shirts humming a tune quietly to yourself as you make something that smells deliciously of cinnamon. Completely unaware of his presence he soaks in the sight of you, caressing your body with only his eyes for a moment before he quietly makes his way over to you. You notice him right as he rounds the corner of the island, your face instantly breaking into a pout, the complete opposite of the grin your partner wears.

“You're supposed to be asleep!”

Steve shrugs before he wraps you tightly in his strong arms - “I don’t sleep nearly as well when you're not there doll.” he says softly pecking your cheek and resting his head on your shoulder. 

“Well, you just need to learn to live without then because you being in here with me kind of defeats the point of breakfast in bed.” You retort. No real bite too it as you relax into his hold while softly stroking the strong arms that hold you. 

“I was hoping to surprise you. I never wake up before you, It was a rare occasion. I wanted to celebrate.”

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I’ll go to bed and patiently wait for you how's that?” He inquiries kissing the side of your head.

“It’s not the same if its not organic,” You say pout deepening, “But I appreciate you trying.”

“Well there's always tomorrow” Steve says, beginning to set the table as you finish platting your breakfast. 

“Yeah well I won’t hold my breath Mr. ‘I only need a couple hours of sleep’. You're like a Giraffe just on your feet all day.” Wild hand gestures exaggerating your statement as you sit down. 

Steve full on belly laughs at your comment. You laugh right along with him and then dive into your breakfast and the rest of the day you are lucky enough to spend with your love.


End file.
